Nővéri Szeretet
by Dannae
Summary: Az első one-shot a készülő Shinku Krónikák karaktereivel. Talán spoiler-ek a storival kapcsolatban. Ran lebetegszik, vajon mit tesz erre kuzinja és riválisa, Namida? OCXOC barátság, one-shot


**A/N: **Az első one-shot-om a Naruto OC-mmel, Shinku Ran-nal és családjával. Szereplők: Shinku Ran, Shinku Haru (Ran bátyja), Shinku Namida (Ran unokanővére és riválisa), Shinku Miku (Ran anyja), említőlegesen Shinku Ume (Namida anyja és Miku húga), és Yuuta, akiről most még nem mondom meg, ki ;p

Ja, itt Ran 13, és Namida 15. Amúgy Ran 15, és Namida 17 :D De nem adok ki több spoilert!

**Írta:** Dannae

**Fandom:** Naruto, bár itt nem nagyon kerül említésre.

**Párosítás: **nincs.

**Korhatár: **K+-ra saccolom.

**Disclamer:** A Naruto nem az enyém (még), hanem Kishimoto Masashi-é. De a Shinku klán az enyém.

**Figyelem:** testvéri szeretet, fluff. Ja, és bacik.

**Szavak száma: **1234 (Hehe… 1-2-3-4… hát igen, jó rövid. De szerintem aranyos.)

_**---NŐVÉRI SZERETET---**_

- Nem, Ran. Feküdj vissza. – sóhajtott Haru vagy negyvenhetedszerre aznap, miközben a homlokához emelte fejpántját, és tarkóján gyors, gyakorlott mozdulatokkal összecsomózta.

- Ne már, Onii-chaaan! Engedj el! Tudok harcolni! Becsszó! – nyöszörgött húga, szavainak hatalmas tüsszentéssel adva nyomatékot, és szörcsögve megszívta az orrát.

- Nem, Ran.

- Onii-Chan!

- Ran, menj vissza. A fiúkkal majd elintézzük az ügyet, hidd el.

Ran ismét tüsszentett, majd fakó, elhordott flanelpizsamája fenekébe törölte ragacsos kezét.

- Kérlek, Haru! – mondta rekedten, majd megköszörülte a torkát – Mi baj lehet? Egy perc alatt elintézzük a küldetést, és jövök is vissza! Mintha el sem mentem volna!

- De elmennél, és csak még betegebb lennél. – szögezte le Haru, és beleborzolt húga amúgy is szénaboglyára emlékeztető, fényét vesztett hajába. – És több küldetést kéne kihagynod, mert tovább tartana, amíg felgyógyulsz.

Ran méltatlankodva felmordult, de hangja köghögőrohamba fulladt.

- Ennyi! Vita lezárva! – csóválta a fejét bátyja, és húgát karjába kapva visszacsörtetett a lány narancssárgára festett szobájába, majd ledobta őt a szétdobált párnák és takarók közé.

- Maradj itt, és foglald el magad. – parancsolta ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Nemsokára itt leszek.

- De Onii-Chan! Mégis mit csináljak itt? Számoljak zsebkendőket?! – panaszkodott Ran – Ne izélj már, tudok harcolni! Nem lesz semmi gubanc! Yuuta gyorsan elintézi az ügyet, és visszajövünk! Esküszöm!

Haru a hajába túrt, és megrázta a fejét.

- Ran, ha beteg vagy, a chakra kontrollod nem tökéletes. Megvan az esélye annak, hogy Yuuta átveszi az irányítást, és elszabadul. Nem kockáztathatunk. Nemsokára itt leszek, maximum egy nap, rendben? És most csukd be a szemed, és aludd ki szépen.

Ran felsóhajtott, és arcát tenyereibe temette. Ezt a napot egyáltalán nem így képzelte… hiszen ez lett volna élete első B szintű küldetése, az első, amin elhagyhatta volna ezt a poros kisvárost, de nem, a vírusok, a hülye, gonosz, baromi rossz időzítésű vírusok közbeszóltak, és kegyetlenül derékba törték fiatal élete első nagy kalandjára szőtt terveit. Kikerülvén az akadémiáról, csapatát uralma alá hajtva, sensei-ét és állati segítőjét könyörtelenül ám észrevétlenül betörve, készen állt az első látogatására egy olyan helyre, amivel eldicsekedhetett volna, és végre nagyképű unokanővére orra alá dörgölhette volna…!

Hátrahanyatlott a párnájára, és megtörten, beletörődve hagyta, hogy bátyja atyáskodóan betakargassa, olyan szorosan, hogy mozdulni se tudjon, keze ügyébe tolja a kukát és egy csomag papír zsebkendőt, tenyerébe ejtsen egy szem gyógyszert, amit húga engedelmesen le is nyelt, majd behúzza a függönyt kizárva a tolakodó napsugarakat, és lábujjhegyen kiosonjon a szobából, hátrahagyva pihegő, szörcsögve lélegző húgát és tanítványát.

Ran ügyetlenül kezébe hajtogatott egy zsebkendőt, és nagyot trombitált bele. Dühösen vette tudomásul, hogy orrlyukainak társaságot biztosítva az erős fújás hatására már a füle is bedugult, majd a használhatatlanná vált papírdarabot a kukába ejtette. Magában duzzogva, egyetlen erőteljes mozdulattal rántotta ki maga alól a gondosan betömködött, mélyvörös takaró sarkát, és jobb oldalára fordult, szemét erősen behunyva.

- Aludjam ki, mi? – dörmögte rekedten, és szavainak nyomatékot adva megszívta az orrát. – Frászt. Amíg a fiúk végzik az ÉN munkámat, hogy a magasságosba tudnék aludni?

A gyógyszer mellékhatása végszóra ütött be. Ran megállíthatatlanul zuhant a mély, álomtalan álom ölelő karjai közé.

Sajgó fejjel és érezhetően tüzelő arccal ébredt saját horkolására, ami orrjáratai járhatatlanságából fakadt.

- Jó reggelt, hercegnő. – egy hang szólt hozzá, de bevörösödött szemein keresztül nem látta az ágyán ülő személyt, csak egy reszketeg, homályos sziluettet. Hosszú, sötét haj keretezte a felismerhetetlenségig sötétült arcot, hosszú, bő pulóver és nadrág takarta előle a személy testalkatát.

- Anyu? – próbálkozott rekedten, de az alak csak felhorkantott.

- Kösz szépen, de olyan öreg azért nem vagyok. – jegyezte meg a nő élesen, és Ran homlokára helyezett egy előzőleg gondosan kicsavart, kellemesen hűvös és nedves kendőt. A lány fejsóhajtott, ahogy érezte, láza pár tized fokkal süllyed.

- Mit keresel itt? – mondta végül, de hangja ismét szörcsögő, hurutos köhögésrohamba fulladt.

- Téged istápollak, ó drága hugicám. – somolygott az idősebb lány, vékony és hűvös keze gyengéden kisimított pár kócos tincset unokahúga arcából.

- Ki kért rá?

- Ez fájt. Nem hiszed, hogy magamtól, puszta testvéri szeretetből jöttem téged ápolni? – gúnyolódott. Ran erőtlenül elrántotta a fejét a simogató kéz elől, és magasabbra húzta magán a takarót.

- Semmi olyat nem teszel, amiből nem származik hasznod, Namida. – fröcsögte ellenségesen, és tüntetően elfordult.

- Mi van, ha ez most változott, Ran-Chan?

- Nem változott. Mondd, mennyit kapsz érte? Ki küldött? Anyu? Haru? Vagy talán Ume-Obaa-Chan?

- Egyikük sem, és semennyit. – mondta Namida gyengéden, és karba tette a kezét – Nekem se jó az, ha ilyen ramaty állapotban vagy, hugi. Enned kell. Hoztam húslevest.

Ran megadóan a hátára fordult, de fejét nem volt hajlandó nővére felé fordítani.

- Felülni, szájat kinyitni. – vezényelt Namida, és az ölébe kapta a gőzölgő levesestálat.

- Tudok magamtól enni. – morogta Ran kelletlenül, de azért hagyta, hogy a nála jelen pillanatban klasszisokkal erősebb lány a szájába kanalazzon egy korty, aranyló, kellemes hőmérsékletűre hűtött levest.

- Vigyázz a borogatásra.

Ran engedelmesen megigazította a frottírtörülközőre emlékeztető anyagból készült kendőt a homlokán.

A leves lassan tűnt el a tányérból, mígnem az kiürült, és Ran halk, kezével tompított böffentéssel adott hangot elismerésének.

- Ume-Obaa-Chan jól főz. – mormogta az orra alatt magyarázatként. Namida sóhajtva félretette a tálat, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Ezt én főztem.

Ran szeme elkerekedett, ahogy ágya széléről felemelkedő nővérét figyelte. Namida lassan az ablakhoz sétált, és egy gyors rántással széthúzta a Napot kirekesztő, halványsárga függönyöket. Ran hunyorgott a hirtelen beömlő erős fényben, de erőltette a szemét, hogy nővére övénél világosabb, zöldeskék szemébe nézhessen. A véreres, zavarodott mélykék összekapcsolódott a gyengéd, anyáskodó tengerkékkel.

Ran nem értett semmit. Ilyennek még soha nem látta Namida-t… hiszen az idősebb lány soha nem nézett egyenrangú félként rá. Mindig gyűlölet, vagy legalábbis ellenszenv, megvetés sütött a szeméből, mintha unokahúga csak valami különösen undorító mocsok lenne gondosan polírozott cipője talpán…! De most… szinte emberien, szeretettel nézett gyötrődő, tehetetlen kis kuzinjára.

- Jesszus Ran, valami borzasztóan nézel ki. – jelentette ki végül, gondosan kihúzott, csillámló ajkai vigyorra húzódtak.

- Úgy is érzem magam, elhiheted. – morgott vissza Ran, ezúttal nem dacból, hanem azért, mert csakis ilyen hangot volt képes kiadni magából.

Namida kuncogva megcsóválta a fejét, és visszasétált az ágyhoz, a matrac megsüllyedt súlya alatt.

- Gyere ide, te butus.

Ran kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem mozdult Namida hívogatására.

- Miért? – kérdezte gyanakvóan, de mikor meglátta, hogy nővére mit forgat a kezében, azonnal megértette.

- Megfésüllek, mert különben amikor a nagyságos kisasszony végre kiemeli a fenekét az ágyból, könnyek között fogja kibontani ezt a loboncot. – gúnyolódott Namida játékosan, és megemelt egyet a Ran vállára lógó tincsek közül – Ne legyél mér ilyen gyanakvó.

- Veled soha nem lehet az ember elég gyanakvó. – vágott vissza a fiatalabb lány, és óvatoskodva, szerepét eltúlozva nővére felé kúszott. Namida halkan felnevetett.

- Miért, szerinted egy fésűvel mit tudnék csinálni? Letolom a torkodon?

- Vagy a légcsövembe vágod, talán. – bólintott Ran, arcára egy mosoly árnyéka csúszott, ahogy hagyta, hogy az idősebb lány gyakorlott kezei finoman munkához lássanak madárfészekké avanzsálódott tincsein.

Namida még akkor is mosolygott, mikor maga mögött halkan behúzta a szoba ajtaját, és óvatos léptekkel elindult a nappali szoba felé.

- Na, hogy érzi magát? – kérdezte a karosszékben ülő idős nő, hangjában aggodalom csengett.

- Sz'tem jobban van. – felelt Namida, arcára ismét nemtörődöm kifejezést varázsolva – Belediktáltam egy kis levest, most alszik.

Miku megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

- Remek. Azért holnap még kihívok hozzá egy orvost, hogy nézze meg.

Namida ismét elmosolyodott, ahogy húga békésen alvó arca az eszébe ötlött.

- Semmi szükség nem lesz rá.

Igaza is lett, amit Ran keserűen ismert el, mikor másnap reggel tiszta orrjárattal és láztalanul ébredt.

- Mindig igaza van. – morogta epésen, és végigsimított gondosan kifésült haján – Egyszerűen mindig.

VÉGE

2009-09-05

A/N: *idegesen fészkelődik* na, milyen volt? Nem nagyon gáz? Mert nekem tetszik, én szeretem ezt a klánt, és *torkot köszörül* A-akár tetszik, akár nem, írni fogok róluk! És különben is, megnéztem a „Mary-Sue Litmus Test"-tel, és Ran összesen 9 pontot kapott, szóval ő egy jó karakter, bee!

Ha látni szeretnétek, hogy néz ki, ajánlom a deviantART oldalam megtekintését, link a profiloldalamon! ^^ Dannae ki!


End file.
